We are the same
by Hino-Of-The-Dawn
Summary: "We're nothing alike" "We are!" "We are nothing alike!" "If we aren't... what's that on your hand?"


Idea: tunaniverse. deviantartcom/art/I-exist-359606256

. . . .

"Cry"

His footsteps began to grow faster, from a steady walk into a brisk pace.

"Cry~"

His pace increased once more, beginning a fast jog as the sing song voice trailed him.

"Cry~ Where are you going?"

The jog transformed into a run as he turned down the alleys and streets, voice calling to him in a sickly sweet tone, asking things like 'Where are you going?' and 'Why not take a rest?'

"Cry, You should stop now"

He spurred himself on, making his feet hit the floor with more power as he raced towards somewhere, anywhere, that could be safer and better than where he was.

". . . ."

The words were muffled, unexisting but they rang clear in his mind. It was his name. His real name. He screeched to a halt, looking around frantically for the source of the voice when a door opened a few metres away.

"There you are... Cry" A voice called. Cry's eyes narrowed at the stranger as he inspected him quickly.

The stranger wore long jeans which pooled over plain converses which were worn down, small holes and tears forming in the material. A green hoodie fit the figure well, almost pure green except some strange streaks of blue that didn't entirely seem like paint or fabric. No, they seemed to dance and move but only slightly.

"Trying to place it? Trying to guess who I am?" The man asked. Cry looked at him and his glasses fogged. He removed them and cleaned with haste, only to place them back on and see them fogged once more.

"What the..."

"They're not foggy" The man said. Cry looked around. It was true. The glasses were fine, sparkling clean in fact but every time he turned to face the man looming at the end of the alley, they seemed blurred.

"Would you like me to reveal myself clearly? You might die of shock" The man placed a hand to his head dramatically as he laughed. The laugh was familiar somehow and Cry's brow furrowed in thought.

The fog lifted from his eyes in a split second and he stared blankly for a moment before his eyes widened, registering what stood before him. He took a step back, pulling his arms up as disbelief ran in his mind.

"Confused?" The man asked.

"You're... Me" Cry gasped out, feeling his heart race with the revelation.

"Not really..." The stranger said. "More like based off you"

"But... What are you? Who are you?" Cry became defensive, glaring hard at the stranger behind his glasses.

"My name... Is Virus"

"Virus?" Cry asked. He nodded. "But... why do you look like me?"

"Because in a way, I am you." Virus held up his hand, showing a small glowing square.

"What's that?" Cry questioned. Virus grinned ferally.

"A microchip" He said. Cry tilted his head and a laugh began to rise up from Virus' throat. "It stores memories! Everything you know! Everything you see! Everything about you, I know!"

"How?" Cry asked, taking a step back. Virus stepped forward, wide grin on his face. The fog settled back in over Cry's glasses but it vanished instantly. A mask appeared on Virus's face, a complete mockery of the mask Cry was normally drawn with. The straight line had changed into a gaping maw and his left eye had begun to glow, showing a bright blue inside the dark pit of the mask's eyes. The other was dark and blank, glaring with a foreboding stare.

"Because I'm a virus. A glitch in the system come to life" He said. Cry shook his head. "But it doesn't matter"

"W-Why?" His voice was laced with fear as he watched Virus approach.

"Because after all, You and me, We're the same!"

"We're nothing alike" Cry screamed.

"We are!" Virus restated

"We are nothing alike!" Cry repeated. How could they be? He was human and that Virus... that thing was not! It was something else!

"Then... what's that on your hand?"

A gasp escaped Cry as he looked down. He refused to believe. He didn't want to but it broke through his barriers, making a pathetic sob rise from his throat. A Microchip. On his hand.

"No"

"We are the same"

"No!"

"We are the same!"

"No we are not!"

"WE ARE THE SAME!"

"You know..." Cry began, voice changing in tone as he looked to the floor. Virus kept an eye on him cautiously. "It doesn't matter you know"

"Yes..." Virus said, voice low as the light of victory shone in his eye.

"Because after all..."

Cry's right eye began to glow and a grin, even more feral and intimidating than Virus' own.

"You and me, We are the same-"

Cry sat bolt upright in bed, panting heavily in the darkness. He pushed back the covers and stood, walking slowly across the cold floor, trembling as the chill seeped into him. Passing the mirror, a chill ran down his spine as he slowly turned. A blue light reflected in the mirror, piercing through the darkness.

"Virus?" Cry asked. His voice echoed in the room, giving himself chills. He considered stepping closer to the mirror but remained in place, just looking at the light in it.

"Cry?" Virus asked as he entered the room, bringing a second glow with him.


End file.
